A Car Accident
You awake with the smell of burning rubber filling your nostrils, and the taste of smoke filling your mouth down to your lungs. You can feel a sharp pain in the left section of your skull and the endless beating of your heart, you attempt to stand up by quickly fall back down laying in a pool of gasoline. As the world begins to appear blurry to you, you bend your knees and straighten your arms. You make a push up like motion and successfully stand back up only to stumble into a tree, hugging it and laying your head on it like it was someone you care dearly about. As you nuzzle and cuddle with the tree you begin to take your chance to look around your surroundings, it appears you are in some forest that goes on for what seems for miles and in the distance you can see civilization laying on the top of a hill. You also see a small patchy dirt path that leads north; the direction of civilization, you slowly turn your injured head clock wise and look behind you. There laying on its side is your 2006 pick up truck in a large muddy ditch, the jet black paint has mostly been peeled off from the fire covering it. You do not exactly remember what happen but you do remember something jumping out in the road causing you to take action and end making you crashed, you think it was a deer. As you try to remember what exactly happen your head suddenly throbs with intense pain causing you to scream loudly. You realize you badly require a doctor and your only hope finding the way out of these thick woods would be the dirt path. You finally release the tree and begin to stumble toward the dirt path following it as it leads you. After stumbling and moaning for exactly half of an hour you fall down to one knee, you cough up some bio and spit. As you close your eyes tight all you could think about was getting to a hospital, the idea of feeling safe and secured brought a smile to you even with the pain throbbing in your skull. You then slowly stand back up and notice something in the corner of your right eye, you slowly drift your head to your right and see a figure staring at you. You cannot make out who the figure is or what it is, whatever it is it's just standing there looking at you. You ask the figure for help, it just stands there watching you, you keep asking the figure for help and that you are badly hurt. The figure doesn't move, you keep crying for help toward the figure but it will not reply. You blink a couple of times adjusting your sight and find out it was not a figure at all, just some small tree making an impression. You now feel disappointed hoping it was someone there to help you. You hang your head down low now thinking you will never reach the hospital and that you are going to die out here alone. This was your greatest fear of all dying alone, this fear has been haunting you ever since the idea of death crept in your mind. As the pain worsens, you start to cry feeling the salty wet tears flow down your face. You lay down on the grassy muddy ground, you lay head on a soft pile of dead leaves. As the tears flow down from your eyes to your cheeks, you slowly begin to close your eyes once again letting each eyelid touch each other. You begin to try to think positively, you try to think about every happy moment in your life, as you begin to smile again with glee you suddenly hear a whisper in your right ear. You quickly open your eyes and look around, you see no one but you hear someone whispering in your right ear it sounds as if the person is right next to you. You cannot understand the whispers as they slowly get louder, suddenly you hear whispers in your left ear that you also cannot understand. You then notice there is a difference in the whispering, the whispering in your left ear sounds like a female while the whispering in your right ear sounds like a male. Slowly the voices sync up then quickly speak clear English to you. The voices begin to chant “Alone,” you become shock and confused and question the voices. The voices continue to chant “Alone,” you are very confused and start to become very scared. You then immediately scream at the voices for help but they only reply with “Alone.” You then push yourself up and sit up straight as you start to become frustrated with the voices screaming at them for help, the voices stop chanting and go silent. You sit there waiting for something to happen. You stand up and the whispers return but this time they speak out of sync, the female voice whispers to you “You are going to die alone,” while the male voice speaks, “Why even try?” The voices begin to take turns whispering, “You will not get out of here alive. You shall die alone and pathetic, life is not worth living.” You start to run hoping you will escape the voices but they only grow louder. As you run faster and the whispers grow louder, the throbbing worsens as you exhale and inhale for oxygen. You fall down and start to crawl away panting heavily, the whispers grow loud enough to the point where your eardrums ache and your head throbbing to the point of blacking out. You continue to crawl, crawl and cry again with the salty tears, the voices show no mercy to you and continue to fill your mind with doubt and horrible images. You cry out louder screaming for help from anyone, from your mother, to your farther, anyone that has taken care of you but no reply. As you cry, you suddenly feel cold hard texture against your hands; it's a road. You lay there on the road and whimper, the voices keep on filling your head and suddenly...stop... You begin to sniffle up your sadness as the voices stop, it's quiet. You lay there curl up hugging your knees as you look around as if expecting something to happen, then out in the distance you see lights coming toward you, you see a police car. You stare at the police car as it drives in closer, you stand up. You smile knowing your nightmare almost over, then you look across from you in the woods there standing a floating being. Its face white as your pale skin from blood lost, its torso hidden away from a large black thick leathery cloak, and its dark brown jagged horns sticking out the sides of its head. You smile at it while it just stands there watching you, you see the police car speeding up; the police officer must have seen the fire, you remember everything the voices told you and how your life is pathetic, how it's horrible, how we all die eventually and while some are lucky enough to have a quick death as other has a slow and painful one, you giggle a little and walk into the middle road as the car speeds up more almost centimeters away from you. You smile and close your eyes and think, “It's over.” Category:Beings